His Hope
by tainted-angel21
Summary: The Enchantress and The Charmer, The Sociopath and The Viking...A short story about two best friends...This is a one-shot...for Bernie...EricXOC, GodricXOC...Hope and Temperance...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear Readers! I am sorry for the extreme delay on my other True Blood story, I am currently working out some details of it and finding my inspiration. As for this story, it is a one-shot about Godric. Honestly I sort of day-dreamt it, after I had a talk with a good friend of mine. Bernie, my Godric obsessed friend, this one is for you. I might not give you Godric for your birthday, but here are two girls with true friendship, and one is the object of Godric's affection. I hope (lol) this brightens up your day.

Also dear Readers, this one-shot is longer than normal one-shots. More like a short story actually. I hope you like it and please give me your opinions on it. It would truly inspire me to write more stories such as this one. Please Read and Review! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**The Enchantress and The Charmer, The Sociopath and The Viking**

She sat there quietly, watching everyone and feeling more and more dismayed as the minutes ticked by. Tempy told her specifically to sit safely, not drawing attention to herself. Sit in the chair quietly and let her deal with all the big bad vampires on her behalf, she even handed her a little alarm of sorts. If a vampire so much as told her firmly to do something she didn't want to do, let alone force her, she was to press the little button on the small alarm and not a second would be wasted, the whole house or whatever that place was would be filled with the shrieking noise of such a volume that all the vampires, humans and especially she, Tempy would know. Then Tempy would take care of things and it was almost a rule, you never ticked of Tempy for whatever reason.

She sighed; Tempy was right, absolutely right on that account. Tempy could handle anything and everything. She was smart, super smart and she could beat people with her wit alone. She used the term people because it included all sorts of men and women into that category, even vampires, witches, were creatures, shifters and whatnot. Tempy or Temperance was a woman who could handle anything and everything. You could not find her in a mess because she had the ability to think of every situation and all the possible consequences or outcomes and from them all the other possible situations that could come. She had a super computer brain like that. Also she was the only one to call her Tempy, anybody else who did, well they soon learned not to. Tempy made sure of that.

It wasn't that Tempy was overprotective, no, Tempy never cared for anyone; she even called herself a sociopath in that regard, with no emotions whatsoever. But she was an exception; Tempy cared for her more than anyone else. If you asked Tempy if she has friends, she will insult you thoroughly and then say she has no friends. But if you caught her at one of her pensive moments or when she actually would want to divulge information about herself, Tempy would say that she had no friends, she had a friend. Tempy had her Hope. Hope that was her. Hope met Tempy and known her because her grandfather worked for her grandmother and father. Tempy had always sort of been there, not friendly but always there in the background and whenever someone picked on Hope, Tempy would tear them apart. Hope had become Tempy's family since Hope's grandfather married Tempy's grandmother. Tempy always had an absent father, Hope's parents died leaving her and her jerk of an older brother Troy with their grandfather.

Tempy was raised by her grandmother protected, well taught and with all the luxuries money could afford. But even after their grandparents married, Hope's grandfather insisted that his grandchildren not be raised in such luxuries. He had married her for love, not money. Also, he was the one who kept Tempy and Troy apart. He loved Tempy just as much as he loved Hope. To him Hope was sweet and kind, vulnerable to all the bad things in the world, but Temperance was as sharp as a chopping knife and very tough, she didn't trust or care for anyone other than family. Hope and Temperance needed each other and they balanced each other out. Tempy's grandmother was at that time ecstatic that her eccentric and anti-social grandchild had found a true friend. So they became Temperance and Hope.

Hope was always the sweet and gentle one. Very funny and could become friends with just about anyone. Temperance didn't bother with people. She watched them, studied them and manipulated them however she wished, but in the end she always found them too stupid and boring, which was true since she had an insanely high IQ. Hope wasn't as judgmental and Temperance. Hope had a temper that never really rose, rarely ever did but when it did, Hope's temper was not to be ignored. Temperance was completely unlike her name. She had the worst temper ever, and she was rude and tactless. Only when it suited her or she had an ulterior motive did Tempy bother with her manners and pretended to be someone else. Tempy was brilliant at pretending, scarily accurate according to Hope, but Tempy never bothered with it. Tempy always made enemies, Hope made friends. Tempy made enemies, and took care of her enemies, she fought to win and she always won. Tempy always came out as cold, emotionless, sadistic and true to her words, a sociopath. Hope made tons of friends, her good nature always got her to be liked a lot, but it also made her vulnerable and sensitive. She always saw the good in people, and always helped people out to the best of her ability, but that also got her in lots of messy troubles and betrayed.

Hope always attracted troubles. Temperance always chased trouble down and got rid of it before it could get to her. Also, it was always Temperance who solved problems. Hope and Temperance loved each other fiercely, and defended each other. They could and would sacrifice anything for the other. Temperance always had harsh and cold words, but it was always Hope who could understand the correct meaning behind those words.

Hope went to normal school with normal kids. Temperance went to play school when she was a child and she caused a lot of chaos in school with the teachers and the students. In the beginning the students picked on her for being a freak, Hope back then felt a strange loyalty for the girl and tried to stand up for her, Temperance back then dismissed her saying that she was a weak little girl who would only invite more trouble for herself if she stupidly went against the masses and that Temperance could take care of herself. That was that, Hope watched. Tempy went against the masses, not blatantly but she did, in such a way that within a month ever child in the school gave her a wide berth. Hope decided back then that Tempy was strong and despite what her friends said Tempy protected her by telling her to stay away. Every time Tempy told you to do something, you do it because it must have a very good reason behind it.

That same year, little Temperance exposed a teacher to be a pedophile by one of her very creative plans. It was big news for their small town and it even got into the papers, Tempy was all over the papers. Hope was proud of her friend, all the children in their school were silently proud of her. But Hope was more worried about the horrible bruises that horrible man left on her arms. Years later, Tempy told Hope that it was better that she got the bruises and not Hope, otherwise Tempy would have had to come up with a plan to murder him. Then she sighed and replied truthfully that back then her homicidal plans were not that perfect, she was too young. Hope smiled and hugged her, Temperance would kill for her. That was Tempy's way of saying I love you.

Tempy was just too smart for school, she told her grandmother she would like to stay at home and study. So she did, her grandmother got her all kinds of home tutors. Expensive tutors who came from far away to teach the little menace as they called her. They didn't have to stay for too long though, either Tempy ran them away or she learnt everything from them so fast that they had no reason to stay behind anymore. Hope used to visit her after school and Tempy feeling extremely generous helped with her so very easy and so very boring homework. Then Tempy would drag her around for her latest adventure. Tempy was sort of a detective. She solved all kinds of crimes. She did not want to work for the government though; she said she had authority issues. It was because of them spending so much time together did Hope's paternal grandfather, Joe DeLuca fell in love with the woman he worked for over thirty years, Theresa Hill, Temperance McCall's maternal grandmother.

Hope loved being Tempy's partner in crime. Hope gave Tempy a sense of moral and was the good angel on her shoulder. Tempy took all sorts of martial arts training. She even got herself a gun and license when she grew up. Hope was no good at fighting, but she was a crack shot. At Tempy's insistence, Joe gave Hope proper lessons with guns. Hope was always in awe when she saw Tempy fight. Tempy for her life couldn't dance at all. Some that graceful a fighter could and should be able to dance, Tempy couldn't. It was also during that time that Hope's special ability manifested. Something Joe said Hope got from her late paternal grandmother. Tempy took it upon herself to train Hope better and protect her fiercely. Hope did not feel different or like a freak at all, Tempy never let her feel so. You see, Hope could touch certain things, and she would get intense feelings or incidents related to that object. Something that the person before her touched it and left behind, or something of the past of the object's owner, or how the person who held it before felt intensely. But this ability was weak and Hope could never use it when she wanted to, it came and went. Tempy was just happy that it did not hurt or exhaust Hope and that Hope could sometimes help out a lot with the cases with her ability.

Together they ran here and there everywhere solving mysteries of their deceptively boring town with dark secrets. Everyone in town knew of them, they were either trouble for you or saviors for you. Half the town loved them to bits; the other half called them freaks and called them names. Troy, Hope's older brother especially hated Temperance, for her money, her attitude, her personality, her intellect and her freakish ways. But then again, Troy was always a bully, a brute with more brawns than brains. Troy did not really love his younger sister; she was a freak too, with her touching things and telling things and sticking with that other freak. But he was possessive of his sister, manipulating her emotions and love for him always. He also wanted all that money that the Hill family had but his stupid grandfather wouldn't take advantage of.

Joe DeLuca was a smart man; he knew what kind of a person his grandson was turning into. He tried changing his ways, but it was too late. Troy got a football scholarship and left for college to only return as an alcoholic with an abusive mouth with a washed up football career. He turned to drugs in college and slept around, the last straw was when he injured his knee and was told he couldn't play anymore.

Joe never told anyone, but he was there the night Troy tried to force himself on Temperance. He wanted to kill his own flesh and blood, but he didn't need to do anything. Temperance had not a single scratch on her except a torn shirt and she was smiling a huge sadistic smile as she stood over a screaming and panicked Troy. She has given him a black eye, kicked him in the balls, broke his nose and his arm and had tied him to a chair with handcuffs. She was holding a knife and telling him precisely what she would do to him if he so much as got rough with a girl during consensual sex. She told him matter-of-factly that she would always know. No point in trying to fool her.

Joe thought his grandson got what he deserved. They took him to the hospital claiming he got into a bar fight, which wasn't all that uncommon with Troy DeLuca since he returned. But what was odd was how someone managed to beat the shit out of Troy DeLuca. Troy was a big man and nobody could fight so well with him. The next day, Joe disowned Troy and only his wife and Hope knew about it. Temperance wasn't all that much bothered. She simply told them that it was a matter of time, Troy always had his eye on her and had plans for her.

When Tempy was around fifteen, a man started killing teenager. He would stalk those girls, kidnap them and keep them for days, raping them over and over again and then chopping them up to pieces and dumping them in various spots. Tempy took the case long before the FBI came in. She was already on the case solving it, no one but Hope knew, but she did it. Hope was worried about Tempy and made her promise to drop the case. To pacify Hope, she dropped the case. But she picked up the serial killer. Tempy was a very well known girl in the town, it wasn't that difficult for her to get his attention. Tempy got it, and when he came to kidnap her, Tempy took care of him. She beat him up as much as she could, but she got hurt in return as well. She got hurt, but she managed to knock out her attacker with a shovel and then sat down beside him quietly and called the police on her cell phone. Everyone came and she was cheered as a hero. The FBI were baffled as a little girl looked at them all hurt and barely keeping herself on her feet, handed them an unconscious serial killer and a file fool of proofs against him. Then Tempy collapsed, everyone rushed to the hospital, but Hope never felt more scared in her life. Her best friend faced such a horrible death and came back, but she was in a hospital.

Tempy got out of the hospital later on, without much damage either, she avoided the parents of the victim's like plague, she avoided the FBI, and she avoided the journalists. She apologized to no one but Joe, after all Joe cried for her. Joe grounded her and told her to never make him worry so much ever again. That was strange because Tempy never apologized. She didn't even feel enough to know the meaning of the word. Hope was surprised. Theresa was damned proud of her little girl, her grandchild was a heroine. She wasn't mad at all. Later at night, Tempy got Hope a bowl of ice-cream and told her that she did not break her promise, she dropped the case, but she got the killer to get her.

Hope learned that night from Theresa that if Tempy told you something and you mattered to her, then nothing in the world could stop her from making it happen. Tempy had told Theresa that she would be alright, and she was, she caught the killer and walked out with her head held high. Theresa wasn't surprised at all when she learned that Hope had helped gather all the proof against the killer. Hope ran background information for Tempy. Tempy let her do all the easy and boring stuff.

That week Hope saw Tempy's father or heard of him for the first time in her life. That man, Gregory McCall was a film actor, a very famous and handsome film actor who was nominated for an Oscar even. But no one knew he had a daughter let alone a child. Temperance definitely got her looks from him; she did not look even a little bit like her mother, the late Jennifer Hill, whose pictures were all over the house. Now Hope understood the hatred Tempy felt for her father, the man abandoned his only child for a career and fame.

Hope thought that maybe the man was worried that his daughter almost got killed by a serial killer, but no, that was not it at all. The man came in, took one look at Tempy and slapped her hard. Then he told her cruelly how she was drawing attention to herself and risking exposure. How she was stupid enough to get caught by a serial killer and almost let the world know about his daughter. How it would ruin him and his reputation. Before Joe could hit him for hurting little Temperance, Hope got right Tempy holding Troy's baseball bat. She told him if he so much as touched Tempy again she would hit his head so many times that his brains would come out of his mouth. Tempy stood there and told her father firmly and calmly, that she was going to drop his name and get her mother' name and him to never bother with her again because as far as she was concerned her mother got pregnant by a one-night stand with an unknown man. Also if he put a hand on her again, she would do to him what she did to that serial killer.

That was the last they had seen of Gregory McCall who left quiet happily. Temperance McCall became Temperance Hill. Hope had a happy life with her for the next few years, and then Hope left for college to learn what Tempy called, to bake things and make them look pretty with creamy fatty stuff. Hope missed Tempy a lot but Tempy did not want to go to college. While Hope was away, Tempy's life changed.

You see, Tempy travelled all over the world, solving cases and making a name for herself. She was becoming famous day by day, bashing heads with bigger and bigger criminals, helping police and law enforcement all over America and other countries too. There was a huge case she solved in Paris about the theft of famous paintings, after that, insurance companies all over called in for her expertise as well. Hope always talked on the phone with Tempy and Theresa; she knew what was going on always. But that one thing Tempy did not tell Hope about.

Temperance had entered the world of vampires, werewolves, witches and many other things. She learned of a new world and like every new thing, she could not just stop learning. After finding certain items that a certain prestigious vampire had lost, she learned about their world. Everything about their world. Tempy had many lovers that she used and dropped before but that was the first time she had a vampire lover. He was a nice man and taught her everything about vampires, he was fascinated with her, but wouldn't destroy the fire that burned in the beautiful woman he had come to care for. When she was done with their sex life, he let her. They stayed good friends though. That was also the time when the King's progeny, Jennifer came to his home. He was taken and interrogated about his latest lover, one Miss Temperance Hill. Later when he wouldn't give anything about her, Jennifer begged the King of California State, her maker, Jonah to let her see her.

Temperance for the first time in her life met her mother. She looked just as she did in the pictures on the wall back home. Tempy did not question and understood the situation. Vampires hadn't come out of the closet yet and they were forbidden to contact their human families. But Jennifer always kept word on her daughter and mother. She knew about the cases, the serial killer, Hope, Joe, Paris, her career, everything. She was even there when Temperance was in the hospital after her attacking the serial killer. Jennifer was a criminal lawyer in her time as a human, she was extremely proud of her daughter. Temperance asked her point blank that if she was the business partner of her grandmother's who never appears. Jennifer explained that it was not her, but it was her maker.

That was how Tempy got into the King of California State, Jonah's inner circle. Jonah was proud of Temperance. He thought she would make a fabulous vampire, he did not choose to make Jennifer his progeny, and he had saved her from a few criminals who were out on vengeance. But he never regretted turning Jennifer who had now become his lover. He too had watched Jennifer growing up and felt almost paternal towards the young woman. Temperance continued doing her job, solving a few cases every now and then for her mother's maker. Jonah was becoming a good friend of her's too, also the other progeny of Jonah's, Richard. He was a very good friend of her's too.

Temperance was very interested in being turned into a vampire. It was a very interesting life according to her, even if she had give up food and sunlight. She had a deal with Jonah to be turned after she turned thirty. Jennifer respected her daughter's wishes. It was also during that time that Temperance learned exactly how her serial killer died in prison and violently at that. Jonah apparently didn't like it when someone hurt one of his children, and Temperance was his child by blood almost. She was the only daughter of his progeny and now future progeny herself. Jonah also found it fascinating that he, a two thousand year old vampire could not glamour a human. He just couldn't grasp Temperance's mind to influence it. Her mind was too fast and she was glamour resistant it seemed. Jonah got a feeling that she would become one of those rare vampires who get an extra ability. Jennifer, her mother could already fly where as his other child Richard, being nine hundred years old, could not.

Those few years, Tempy kept her secret and when the vampires came out of the closet, Tempy told Joe, Hope and Theresa everything. Jennifer, Richard and Jonah, in fact came for a visit. A long visit during which Theresa cried a lot and was overwhelmingly happy and Joe finally understood many things. Hope was ecstatic that her best friend finally found her mother. Jennifer especially was fond of the Hope who was her daughter's most loved person. Temperance point blank told Joe, Theresa and Hope about her decision to be turned after she turned thirty. To Jonah's utter astonishment, the family accepted the decision without as much as a raised voice. It was as if Temperance told them she was going to get admitted for cooking classes. They accepted her decision because she did everything with a thought and reason. The only condition was that she always came for family holidays and be a very active part of the family. Also to Jonah's further astonishment, Jennifer, Richard and he were added to the family as well.

When Richard tried to say no, Jonah found out that mother's had their own method of glamouring, at least Jennifer's mother had. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at Richard with utter pain and told him in her most emotional voice, that by being Jennifer's brother, Jonah's progeny and Temperance's future vampire sibling, he was a part of her family and that was that. Besides, couldn't he humor a woman who had not long to live?

Richard was panicked and promised Theresa solemnly that he would always be there for the family. Temperance behind him snorted and told him that he was roped in by Theresa's famous blackmailing technique. Hope added that where else did Jennifer get her argumentative skills and Tempy her acting skills. Joe and Jonah laughed heartily at that.

Those were the good days. Then came the days when Temperance got extremely busy with her cases and left, she was travelling all over the world solving various cases for various people. Hope was left alone, but she took a new step in life as well. Temperance at one time figured out that Hope might want a quiet life, so she slowly stopped dragging her around everywhere with trouble and danger licking at your heels. Hope opened a small bakery and café in her home town, which was Shreveport. They were all happy. Troy was always causing all kinds of trouble always expecting his little sister to bail him out.

That was when Troy got into V and the drainers. He was even caught by a vampire Sheriff named Eric Northman, but Troy managed to make a phone call to Hope before being caught and that was when Hope got caught in the intricate web of one Mr. Northman. Troy spilled everything about his little sister's freakish powers to save his own hide. Thusly when Hope did arrive with Joe, things got a bit complicated, Hope to save her brother and now herself as well from the dangerous vampire named Eric made a deal. She would help out however she could when Eric needed help in exchange he was to glamour Troy and let him go. Joe was not too happy with that deal but Hope was persistent and Eric was amused and sated with the situation. He had himself a strange human under employment who could tell a lot by touching an object, but it was also true that her power was severely uncontrollable.

He kept her around though. That was when Joe made two phone calls, one to Jennifer Hill and the other to her daughter Temperance Hill. So one balmy night in Shreveport's vampire club Fangtasia barged in two women and together they raised hell for a certain vampire Sheriff. After lots of negotiating and arguments and threats, it came to be that Hope would work for Eric Northman for three years and then that was it, she would be free of her debt and handed over to Temperance and Jennifer Hill. She was theirs first. Eric did not need nor want this Hope DeLuca all that much, but that did not mean he would let anyone else have her either. It was a matter of vampire power. Simple as that.

Amidst all this mess, he found something else as well. A certain eccentric almost sociopathic very intelligent tornado of a human named Temperance Hill who was not anything like her name. She really was a tornado. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to have her and for the first time in his undead life he wanted to claim a human and keep her there for as long as possible, but she was under the protection of the King of California State, Jonah. Jonah was a powerful, rich, well liked and very old vampire. Also a friend of his own maker, Godric and Richard his progeny was a sheriff in the state of California as well; Jennifer his latest progeny was a very popular and powerful bureaucrat of the AVL.

He did a lot of background check on this Temperance and what he found, he liked. He wanted her more than anything else, especially because none of his charms seemed to even phase the delectable Miss Hill. He found out about her interesting career and her past with the serial killer and as a child how she helped imprison a pedophile from her own school as a child. He found out exactly how famous she was in Shreveport. The more he learnt about her, the more she made herself unobtainable, the more Eric wanted her. She was beautiful as well. Her only weakness so far seemed that baker girl, Hope DeLuca. All the more reason to keep Hope in his employment.

Hope rather enjoyed the attention Eric paid to her best friend. Pam and Hope watched Eric and Temperance dance around each other. Pam was always crude about it and wanted them to fuck and get over it already, but Hope found it cute, in a psychotic way. Hope mentioned it to neither Eric nor Tempy, but Eric treated Temperance in a different manner than all the other girls. He even made a huge statement to Tempy about not having any other sexual partners if Temperance accepted his offer to be his lover. That according to Pam was a huge thing. Eric was also protective and possessive of Temperance. He enjoyed her strange methods and rude mannerisms. Temperance on the other hand was always giving rude advices and coded messages to Eric. Even enjoyed bantering with him on matter how much she denied it. Most importantly in her own subtle way she cared about Eric. Although she did not even bat an eyelash at his sexual conquests or even the times he did extremely sexual things to other women in front of her to make her jealous, later on for days she would appear to be moody and her temper would flare out more. Also there were the ways those women whom Eric bedded were extremely insulted by her and almost brought to tears. Pam found it exasperating but she always liked it when Tempy got all pissy.

As time passed by he kept finding excuses and cases for Temperance to solve, he made sure to run into her as often as he could. He quickly learnt that Temperance was also a favorite of the Magistrate as well as several higher ups in the AVL. She had apparently, swiftly solved many cases for them. They wanted her in their ranks and as promised by her and Jonah, she would join them in a few years time. Eric wanted her before she was turned and maybe after as well.

Hope on the other hand, was always torn between Tempy and Eric. Eric called her like a dog to touch and feel as he called it. Tempy would appear as an apparition and supposedly breathe fire in Eric's direction. Then there was Pam who would hit on Hope when Tempy was busy insulting Eric. Pam actually hit on both Tempy and her. In a way Hope found it flattering. Temperance on the other hand pretended that she did not hear anything. Also Tempy was very anal about not drinking anything that Eric gave her or any drink in Fangtasia. She also forced Hope to follow that rule as well as not inviting Eric in her home. Hope had dealt with witches, drainers, werewolves and church fanatics and anti-vampire terrorist groups on Eric's command. She was never seriously hurt, but she did all of that as per her contract.

As to how Hope was sitting all alone in what was a vampire nest in Dallas with Temperance handling all sorts of affairs on her behalf? Well she had only four months left of her contract with Eric. One night Eric came flitting into her bakery and demanded she pack immediately and get on a flight to Dallas which was leaving in 3 hours. She had a missing vampire to find. Usually Eric prodded and asked, suggested and interrogated, bantered and argued with her. Always and it was always about Temperance and her background with her Tempy. But that night he was very curt and in an off mood. That was odd and so Hope obeyed without a single complaint. But she did ask for details. He did not give any.

The next thing which she did and Eric knew she would do was call Temperance and call for back up. Because for once a task that Eric gave her made her uneasy. Eric always made sure to give her details except this time. Temperance heard it all and did not say a word. Exactly two hours later she called back with all sorts of details and told Hope to turn on the speaker phone so that she could talk to both Eric and her. Temperance told Eric that Hope's flight was delayed by a day and she too would join her in finding his maker, Godric. She already had a lot of information on Godric and his dealings for the past month and she had a strong lead as to where he might be. Eric looked excited for a moment, he gave a look towards the phone on the table which Hope disbelievingly could only describe as affectionate and then told Temperance that he too would be joining them then. He asked if she had authorization, Tempy snorted and replied that AVL had already given her authorization over this case and freedom to see it to the end and go all out. She was in charge now. Godric's lieutenants were to listen to her as well; Nan Flanagan and Jennifer Hill would be joining them later on. Eric did not say it and Hope did not mention it, but they both knew that Temperance must have pulled a lot of important strings to make that happen. After Temperance hung up, Hope quietly told Eric that that was it. Temperance cared for him immensely. She was putting her neck in line for him. She would solve this case no matter what hell may send her way. Eric gave her a small smile and asked her honestly if Temperance would now consent to be his human. Hope answered back just as honestly that she would still reject his offer, but she might say yes to a date. The human kind of date. Eric nodded and gave her a command. After Godric was found and the case was solved, Hope was to help him plan this date that would make Temperance become his lover. Hope laughed and agreed.

Hope always did get these feelings. She just knew if something good or bad was to happen. Her gut told her. Tempy just said maybe it was a slight side effect of her power. On the flight with Eric, he informed Hope that Sookie and Bill would be helping them out too. Hope snorted and told him that that would tick off Tempy. Eric nodded and replied that in this case he would not take any chances, all help would be there to find Godric.

Hope thought back about the annoying blonde waitress. She really annoyed Hope and it took a lot to annoy Hope. She was that patient, Temperance couldn't even tolerate the gap-toothed hick of a telepath as she called her. Even going as far as saying that it was blondes like her that gave other blondes a bad name. Temperance especially hated Bill Compton. Tempy figured out Bill's mission from the Queen Sophie-Ann to keep an eye on the telepath and Eric just loved spoiling all fun and getting the telepath under his employment. Even fucking her and tasting her. Temperance just found her boring and annoying. Bill to her was a bigger pest who thought he could control everyone. She hated him most because of his ass-kissing trait.

Sookie could never read Hope; Hope's thoughts were too quiet to hear and too blurry to see, and Temperance, with her it was always loud static. It hurt her mind as if someone was scratching their nails against a chalk board. Eric found it amusing. The more Temperance looked at Sookie and concentrated her thoughts solely on her, Sookie's mind picked up her thoughts or her line of thoughts like a satellite, but it hurt her immensely. After all, all her thoughts were static and nails against chalkboard. Bill once tried to threaten Tempy about it, Tempy just looked at him straight in the eye and told him that if she could handle vampires thousands of years older than him, he was just a fly to her. Besides, pansies like him did not bother her or intimidate her at all.

Eric laughed and told Bill that Temperance unlike his human was very much capable of handling herself. Temperance after all was trained by Jonah himself to take on vampires. Then Bill would have to deal with Jonah, Richard, Jennifer, Nan and himself as well. That woman had too many allies on her side. Why else did Sophie-Ann herself give Temperance and Hope a wide berth?

In Dallas, things were rapidly changing between Eric and Tempy, Hope could tell. Hope was a lot observant than people gave her credit for as Tempy always said. It did not take very long for Tempy to trace all of Godric's footsteps and then find out exactly where he was located. Godric it seemed was taken by a anti-vampire cult named Fellowship of the Sun, headed by the religious zealous named Steve Newlin. Tempy made the plan while Isobel listened uncomfortably and Stan made a ruckus out of. Turns out a visit from Richard sorted things out. Jonah had sent Richard to help search for his dear friend Godric.

Eric made his own sets of plans, since Bill seemed to be causing more problems than solutions; he had to take care of him. Bill was feeding information to the Queen and digging around both Hope and Temperance. So he called in a certain jealous and vicious vampire named Lorena. Temperance smiled a cold vicious smile when Eric told her about his plan, that smile made Eric's fangs drop and sheer lust run throughout his body. Hope seemed worried for Bill; just because she found the man annoying didn't mean she would want to harm him. But it was vampire business; she smartly kept her mouth shut.

Temperance had come to a conclusion long ago that there was a traitor in Godric's nest and she shared that information with Jennifer, Nan, Richard and Eric only. She was checking everyone out and eliminating all possible suspects one by one, until the real culprit remained. So far she had gone through all the vampires and they came out as clean as vampires could come out. She was working on the humans next, but it was then that she also got the information that there was a vampire that the Fellowship were going to burn in the sun. That settled all matters.

While she worked on getting the traitor out, Eric decided to send a few humans undercover to get the exact location of Godric. Hope's ability and Sookie's ability would come out extremely handy in that situation. Isobel volunteered her human Hugo for the job. But while they planned, Temperance stopped looking through all the other humans and investigated Hugo specifically. Hugo would have gotten away with it since Temperance did not have any time, but it was a slight detail that Temperance noticed and that got Hugo caught. Hugo knew the exact directions to the head quarters of the Fellowship of the Sun where Godric was being kept. Sure the address could have been looked up if needed, but the question was why exactly did a vampire's lover slash human need a anti-vampire cult's head quarter address? Temperance did nothing more, simply punched his lights out and checked through his phone. She found all the proof that she needed. To back up her conclusion more, she asked Sookie to question him and Hope to read his items. Isobel was heartbroken and pissed. Eric wanted to murder him, but Temperance asked him point blank to do that later, they might have use for the human. To Nan and Jennifer's astonishment, Eric calmed down.

That was the day Hope and Sookie left for the Fellowship with two other human males, Richard's day man, Oliver and Tempy's shifter friend, Travis. Oliver was extremely trustworthy and Travis owed Temperance a number of favors and time to time worked for her. It was supposed to be a simple in and out job. Oliver with his ex-military skills was supposed to scoop out the place, Sookie was supposed to hear in, Hope was supposed to read objects and Travis supposed to sniff things out. It was a perfect plan.

Except Sookie gave things away by running into her no-brains manwhore of a brother and Steve found everything out. They trapped the four underground. It was there that Hope, Oliver and Travis turned on their distress signals hidden in their clothes and focused on finding Godric. Oliver and Travis took a lot of beating to save the girls, going as far as proclaiming having vampire lovers.

As soon as the sun set, Eric, Richard and Temperance formed a quick rescue team and got to the Fellowship headquarters. For Hope the events that transpired that night were a blur. She was hit on the head and knocked out. When she came about she found out that it was Oliver who carried her out at Temperance's orders. Travis went after Sookie to help save her brother, Jason and it was Temperance and Eric who gave themselves up to Steve to give them some time and for the cavalry to arrive. Eric had apparently given himself up and bound by silver to be burned in the sun to save his maker and Temperance. Temperance cursed him in different languages and swore worse than a sailor at Eric for being a dumbass and then started spewing all sorts of threats at Steve.

Godric who had handed himself over to the Fellowship to maintain peace had come in the last second and saved Eric and Temperance. To back them up, Richard came in with his team of human security team and vampires. At Temperance's orders they caught each human one by one and glamored them. To forget the night completely. That was that and that was how Temperance and Eric with the help of Richard 'saved' Godric.

She awoke with Temperance at her side. She woke up with a huge headache which she credited to a certain follower of the Fellowship, Tempy happily informed her that Eric had broke the man's arm as favor returned. Hope couldn't help but notice the affectionate tone in Eric's voice. In their own way, Eric and Temperance suited each other. But at that moment Hope was far too busy moaning about her headache.

That night Hope spent recovering, the next night there was going to be a vampire gathering that Hope was supposed to attend. Richard had offered her his blood to heal, but she politely declined. But just before Hope was going to doze off, she got to see the one thing that she would have kicked herself if she had missed seeing. Just when she was dozing off, Eric came to check up on her and to talk to Tempy. They talked, Hope wanted to groan at their blurry bantering not letting her sleep, but just when she thought to tell them to get a room; she saw it. Eric had taken Temperance by her chin and planted one right on her lips. Her Tempy was a very stubborn gal; if she did not want that kiss she would have punched Eric's lights out. But Hope could tell that it was one of those monumental fairy tale kisses, her Tempy seemed lost in it and Eric seemed just as mesmerized. Hope had to really hold herself together and not 'awwww' loudly.

Hope fell asleep with a huge smile on her lips. She finally felt like her Tempy was growing up. The next afternoon she woke up all refreshed and took a shower, went shopping with Tempy and got herself a dress, had a hearty lunch and listened to Tempy's instructions very carefully. Also she learnt that Sookie was causing a huge mess about Bill being attacked and something about her brother. Tempy took care of her. Hope found out that Sookie's brother was a V addict like her own brother Troy and so Tempy gathered a huge file on Jason Stackhouse and blackmailed Sookie with it and paid her to leave the town asap. Hope sympathized with Sookie a bit but as soon as Tempy mentioned the amount she paid Sookie as her fee, Hope's sympathy went right out the window. Sookie was a greedy person and a whiny one at that. Tempy was kind to offer her money though, Hope thought angrily, that Sookie would never see that though. Tempy did not need to give Sookie so much money, she could have just held all that over Sookie's head, but she didn't. Sookie, Hope knew would still act like a whinny selfish bitch next time around. There was a list in Hope's head of people she always was aware of and protected Tempy against, Bill and Sookie were immediately added to that list.

That day Hope girl talked with Tempy and had a lot of fun. In fact, Eric had given Temperance his credit card to buy Hope and herself, beautiful dresses. Apparently he wanted two of the most beautiful looking and delicious smelling women on his arms that night at the gathering.

That evening Hope was surprised at how much attention Tempy was paying to dressing up and even asked Hope to help with her makeup and hair. Hope held back a smile, it seemed that a certain self-proclaimed sociopath was making herself look pretty for a certain Viking of a vampire. Temperance was decked out in a beautiful dark purple dress that fitted her voluptuous body like a glove. It tied around her neck, dipping just a little in the front, suggesting at the plentiful breasts the dress hid and it ended flowingly just above her knees. Her legs looked long and unending in her matching high heels and the dress showed off her tiny waist and large hips to perfection. Tempy's skin glowed a soft creamy white, her Grey eyes looked almost silver, her lips were painted red and her glossy black hair was put up in an elegant pony-tail. She really looked classy for once, as opposed to her usual jeans and leather jacket look. Hope was proud of her creation.

Hope on the other hand picked a cute royal blue off the shoulder dress which was made of a very flow-y material and ended right above her knees, it had a thin black ribbon under her bust which pushed up her breasts and showed her shoulders, collarbone and the tops of her breasts tastefully. Tempy and Hope were equally blessed with their curves and the way Theresa Hill raised them, they had great appetites and were never into keeping thin figures. Hope was a baker, she did not believe in starving herself. Tempy got her fair share of exercise because of her martial arts practice ever morning, but Hope took to jogging or swimming. Temperance was the taller and paler one, but Hope had her great set of toned legs and warm light honey skin.

Tempy said the dress made Hope's light blue eyes look even more mesmerizing than normal. She also put on matching high heels and left her long chocolate brown straight hair down. Eric had sent both of them gifts as well. Hope was surprised to see that Eric knew of Tempy's disinterest in jewellery, he sent her a beautiful wrist watch, it looked extremely expensive. Hope watched with a smile as Tempy looked at the watch for a few minutes and then with a slight twitch of her lips put it on. For Hope Eric sent something else entirely. He sent a very thin white gold necklace with a small blue pendent on it and matching earrings. As soon as Hope touched the box, she got a vision of Eric smirking, his blue eyes soft and then she was filled with warmth and a feeling of gratitude. The feeling went away in a few seconds. Hope smiled; Eric really was a big softie underneath all that scary mass of shark teeth. Just like Tempy.

When Eric came to their door to escort them, Hope felt flattered when Eric stood there and gave them both once overs. Also to her utter amusement, his eyes especially lingered on Tempy and Tempy even blushed a little. Eric then spoiled it all and Hope literally hit her forehead. He just had to go and make a very perverted comment about Tempy and her figure. Tempy then marched right out of the room alone. When Hope gave him an exasperated glare, Eric smirked, shrugged and replied that he couldn't help it. Hope suddenly got the feeling that he enjoyed riling Tempy up, like a little boy pulling on the pigtail of the girl he liked. Hope took his offered hand and Eric proudly escorted her down to the gathering.

That was hours ago, she was currently in a quiet corner, holding a small alarm and feeling very much bored. She looked out the window and into the night; she liked the stars. They looked beautiful, always. She smiled; if Tempy was there she would be dead bored looking at something an insignificant as the stars, her mind always raced far too much for her to calmly enjoy the simpler things in life. But if Hope insisted, then Tempy would awkwardly stand there and try and be interested and un-bored to accompany her dearest friend. Also she would then start spouting out facts about the constellations, point them out and tell her the stories behind it. Hope always liked hearing what facts Tempy had to say. People found her a know-it-all but Hope loved her just the way she was.

It was then that she noticed the pale smarmy looking man walk up to her and chat her up. He was being a tad bit too forceful, Hope was nervously waiting and anticipating a move from him that would make her feel threatened, so that she could press that button on the alarm she had in her fist. The man was just about to ask her to look at him, to show him her beautiful eyes when a soft voice caught the attention of the persistent vampire and her.

Hope then saw the most beautifully sad pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were blue-gray in color and it was paired with a small calm smile that somehow promised dangerous things. Hope breathed uncertainly as she stared at the young vampire before her. He was short, but still a few inches taller than her. He was probably as tall as Tempy. Hope nervously tucked in her hair behind her hair as she stared at the seemingly seventeen year old boy before her calmly admonish the taller scarier vampire. This newcomer was someone powerful no doubt. But then how did he portray himself to be anything but powerful? He seemed almost normal. Hope found that trait of his extremely charming. Hop always liked men to be humble and not in-your-face smug. She found unnecessary displays and bragging to be very unpleasant. She told her mind and heart to calm down, no need to be all that charmed by him, he was still a vampire. You must always be on your guard when it came to vampires or strangers for that matter, a voice exactly like Tempy's said in her mind.

The smarmy vampire was soon gone and she was left alone with the charming vampire. He hadn't even tried to charm her and she already felt a connection with him. That was silly she told herself harshly. He looked so simple and almost pure in his white linen clothes. They had no shape or design, just a plain top and pants, no labels or brand either. It gave him a look of someone very elegant, mature and ancient. She bit her lip as he stared at her with a calm smile and she returned his look with her sweetest smile. She told her nagging brain, how could you not smile at such a sweet face despite the chance of him being potentially dangerous?

He blinked once; looking very much surprised and then looked her over once quickly, but not quickly enough. Hope could not help it, she giggled a little. Now that was something that made him be the seventeen year old he looked like he was. Like those young boys who came to her bakery, to wait around and order just to see a glimpse of her chest or her legs. Her giggle made him snap his eyes right back at her face from his viewing of her legs. He looked a little abashed as he finally greeted her in his soft voice, "Hello! Might I know the name of the lady who has been enchanting everyone from the corner of the room?"

Hope blushed, he was too damned charming. She smiled her brightest smile and answered cheekily, "If I find this enchanting lady I shall ask her myself and let you know."

He blinked once more and then chuckled lightly looking very much surprised. He clearly did not expect the intimidated wallflower he saved from becoming a vampire's meal to be teasing him back. Either that or he did not expect her to be resisting his charms. Hope gleefully looked straight into his eyes, his beautiful eyes which were twinkling, he did not seem even the slightest bit like Eric, and so it must be former case and not the latter. After all, no one could charm like Eric could. He nodded once and said, "Since you cannot find her, I suppose you could placate me with your own name. After all, I find you most enchanting as well."

So he had payback. He made Hope blush from the roots of her hair down to her toes. So she was wrong, the man was most definitely charming, almost as much as Eric. She tucked her hair behind her ear once more and answered shyly, "I would tell you mine, if you tell me yours. It seems I find your charms almost irresistible."

To her utter astonishment, he narrowed his eyes at her and did what Hope could only describe as a pout. He repeated, "Almost irresistible?"

Hope nodded, enjoying their banter more than she should, "Yes, almost. Now what is your name, my almost irresistible charming stranger?"

He nodded back and replied softly, "My name is Godric, my enchanting lady."

Hope blushed again, she hadn't noticed that she had added that word to her question. It must have been too forward of her to call him her charming stranger. Then again, he did not seem to mind. She said softly, "Godric. That suites you. My name is Hope."

He repeated almost feverishly, "Hope."

This time Hope repeated with the smile she kept only for her family and Tempy, "Yes, Hope."

Godric replied looking at her intently, "It suites you."

She looked at him for a moment, gathering her thoughts like Tempy taught her to do so long ago and told him matter-of-factly, "You are the Godric Tempy and I came to find."

Godric looked so sad at that point, that Hope immediately regretted saying what she did, but she needed to tell him things and this was just the start of it. Godric nodded and asked, "Yes I am, but who is Tempy?"

Hope explained, "Temperance Hill, she is my best friend and Eric hired me to come search for you. But I found out this afternoon that you actually were not lost or abducted. You gave yourself up, without a threat to an anti-vampire cult who wanted to burn you in the sun. What you did, it did not help anybody, it merely caused more problems. For someone so old, you should have more foresight."

Hope expected him to react just as he did. His twinkling blue-gray eyes hardened and he looked cold in the most foreboding way. Gone was the charming young seventeen year old, now he looked every bit as the two thousand year old vampire as he could. He stated firmly, "You should not talk about things you know nothing of."

She looked at him calmly not backing down at all, keeping the alarm in her fist ready to press the button if things got out of hand. She replied firmly, "I do understand, especially when I was one of the people who went ahead to rescue you. We thought you were abducted; you were going to be killed. Do you know the chaos you death would have caused? There would be retaliation from the vampire side and the human side would fight back. The peace that AVL has been so tirelessly trying to create between humans and vampires would all be gone simply because of your thoughtless action. Two sides would be created and there would be a lot of fight and unnecessary violence."

Godric looked at her with such an intense look that made her heart double its beating, but as nervously sick she felt, she did not back down, she continued, "Then there was Eric, Isobel, Stan and us. Do you know how much you worried all those who care about you?"

He looked down at the floor and scoffed, "Only Eric."

She snapped out, "No. Not only Eric and do not dare go around claiming that it was only Eric that made us search for you because you are his maker. Tempy and I investigated you quite thoroughly. You are one of the most upstanding vampires, the one who actually gives a shit about us lowly humans. Who cares about making this a better place. Jonah worried about you, he is the one despite being older than you actually looks up to you when it comes to caring for humans. Vampires like you and Jonah who being so old and are changing your ways to coexist with us humans peacefully. Jonah and you participated and gave your rightful opinions in the vampire-human marriage law."

She breathed deeply, flushing furiously, continuing her rant, "Do you know how much you could do by living and working for a better future? You have a life, and despite arguments saying you are an undead, your life still is worth something. Be grateful for what you have and give back to the world. Do something, anything; every little bit helps to add to the community. Be it the community of the vampires, or humans or the world as a whole. I do not do much; I run a simple bakery and café. But it's a vampire friendly café. There is a vampire, a man who brings his girlfriend to my café, you know. Because she likes my choco-lava muffins, so he brings her there every other evening for a muffin and coffee, while he drinks his True Blood A negative. So what do I, a mere human, and an insignificant spec in the image of a vast world, do? I feed people, watch them smile as they get their rush of sugar, I offer them a place to share a little happy memory. That is my part and I do it. In the end when my time comes, due to age or sickness, murder or a freak accident, I will live the life that I have been given and I will do what I can to return something to the world. I know people care about me just as I care about them. Someone always cares. People care about you, a lot of people."

She looked at him with flaming blue eyes and explained passionately, "Vampire looks up to you and need your guidance. Humans need your help to give them an environment to live peacefully with other vampires. Isobel needs you now more than ever because she was betrayed by her human lover. Stan needs you to teach him to calm down and see us humans as more than breakable things. Jennifer and Jonah need you to help them make this world a better place for humans and vampires, a peaceful world. Eric needs you now and not because you are his maker. You do not even know how big a step Eric will be making, do you? He will never admit it, but he cares for my human friend Temperance. He wants to date her in the human way. Do you know how much he will need your support? He is changing his ways and how hard it must be for him considering the fact that he is a thousand year old vampire set in his way. But he wants to care for her. For me even, simply because I helped him, not obeyed his command, but helped him. He understood that difference. He needs you to guide him. I cannot stand here, knowing that you were giving up your life due to guilt over what you did centuries ago, hating yourself over what you are and being suicidal simply because you are tired. You cannot be tired; you need to do your bit for the world and for those who care about you."

With that she watched a slightly awed Godric and then without giving him a chance to react, she stomped away to find Tempy and leave. She might have made a huge mistake, and she needed her Tempy to put things for her in perspective. Godric watched her intently stomp away, his undead heart clenching and reaching out to the words that invoked such intense feelings in him. His mind was drowning in the thoughts she left in his head. He watched her leave in a swirl of dark blue skirt and that sweet clinging smell of her. He needed to talk to Isobel and Eric soon. But before that he had a meeting with Nan Flanagan and Jennifer Hill. The same Jennifer was the biological mother of this Temperance Hill if he wasn't mistaken. He needed to sort a lot of things out.

That night Temperance had quiet the night, calming herself down after dealing with the annoying frigid bitch Flanagan and the inappropriate remarks of Eric and then spent the rest of the night calming down her sweet friend Hope who seemed to be trading something or the other about a suicidal vampire. From what little Temperance paid attention to, Hope must have ranted passionately at some vampire.

The next evening, Godric was fired for his reasonless action of handing himself over to the Fellowship of the Sun. Tempy watched as Eric became angry at that, as well as Isobel who was made the next Sheriff. Flanagan would have given Godric his job back if he pressed just a little, but he gave up. His mistake was not that big. But he gave up, maybe, Temperance thought; he was looking for a way to get out of that job. Jennifer immediately offered Godric another job, which Temperance thought was appropriate and perfect for Godric, but it ticked Nan off, which in Temperance's books was a big bonus. Godric was to work with the AVL to improve the human and vampire relations. Godric decided to work from Shreveport and suddenly everything made sense for Temperance. It was Godric Hope had ranted on. Yes, Hope had that effect on many people, she could make you care. Temperance herself was a self-claimed sociopath, but Hope changed her, a little. She could not admit to herself, that she could care.

Godric asked her, "You are Temperance Hill, are you not?"

Temperance nodded and replied, "Yes I am and you are Eric's maker, Godric."

Godric nodded and said, "I met your enchanting friend last night, Hope, I believe."

Temperance took a sip of her coke and stated, "Yes, she is enchanting and no, you do not believe, you know."

Godric blinked. She was just as strange as her friend. What was it that attracted Eric to her, apart from her beautiful looks, sharp tongue, incredibly mind and that lingering spicy scent? She seemed so cold and calculative. Godric prodded, "Your friend and I had a lot of words last night and she changed my opinions about certain things. I must talk to her more."

Temperance smirked at him and drawled, "You mean, she ranted and you heard. Also by opinions you mean she changed your suicidal ideas."

Godric bristled. She was sassy and fearless, it seemed. Even Hope seemed nervous, fearful and bothered with the words she spoke to him. Hope was courageous, she had the rightful fear, but she overcame them to say things about what she believed in. But this woman was completely fearless, no elevated heartbeats or breathing. It was as if she was talking about something mundane. The change came suddenly and it surprised Godric.

She smiled as a far off look came into her silver-gray eyes. Her smile was soft and warm, and her voice was adoring as she said, "Hope is the most enchanting person I have ever met and I have met a lot of people in my life. She is different from every one and I watch people for a living and deduce things about them. She says the right things, she believes in things and she cares for them. People, issues, objects, anything. She just cares. She taught me to care as well. I couldn't care less about you, but Hope cares about you and Eric cares about you as well. Also, you seem to do a lot of good things for people, vampire or human."

She looked straight back at Godric, looked deep into his eyes, her silver eyes cutting in him, so different than Hope's mesmerizing deep blue eyes, "Whatever Hope said to you is right. She is always right; she had a strong sense of humanity, judgment and morality. I lack those most of the time. She is my compass. It would do you good if you say her as such too if you feel lost."

With just that, she left. Godric finally saw what attracted Eric to her. Eric wanted that same warmth, loyalty, affection and love from her that she had for Hope. In fact, Eric wanted more from this Temperance Hill.

Late that night, Godric found Hope reading a book. A book about some kind of human food, it seemed. He remembered about her bakery, she cooked for people. So she must be reading up about that. He came in front of her, her heartbeats elevated a lot, she was nervous.

Hope looked at Godric in front of her, Temperance had earlier that night told her that Godric was not mad at all. In fact Temperance told her that Godric might need a friend to guide him. He hadn't many of that. Friends, that is. Hope had hugged Tempy for saying that, Tempy must have felt empathized with Godric. Tempy did not have many friends either. Hope decided that she would find reasons to keep Godric alive and she would try to be his friend like she was Tempy's friend. Although his charms, good looks, personality and her attraction to him would make things very difficult for her.

He asked softly if he could sit with her, she nodded. Then he asked, "Why do you work for Eric?"

She asked in return, "Why not ask Eric?"

He stated, "I am asking you."

She replied, "Because you are victimizing me and blaming the guilt on Eric. You think just because he is a vampire he must have trapped me into being in his employment."

He stated, "There is an angle he must be working."

She nodded and replied, "Of course there is. There is always reasons and logic behind every action of everyone. He has many of them. What makes you think I have not done something wrong and he is right in punishing me as a Sheriff of his area?"

He shook his head and replied, "Because you do not seem like the type who would intentionally commit a crime."

She laughed a little and replied, "I have shot three different men on three different instances. Threatened many people with bodily harm. Beat people. Blackmailed and manipulated people. So what does that make me seem like?"

Godric was stunned and asked in return, "You did all that to save someone else, did you not? And if I have to make a guess, it has something to do with your friend Temperance's profession as a detective and problem solver."

Hope smiled warmly at him and replied, "There are good people in the world who do good things and there are bad people in the world who do bad things. Tempy stops bad people, she does not consider herself to be one of the good people. But I always knew she was one of the good people. If I had to shoot someone who was going to hurt someone, especially her, I would not mind. But yes, all those things I mentioned, I did them while I worked on cases with Tempy. Her job is incredibly interesting, fun and it helps people."

Godric asked, "So was it something you did for her that got you under Eric's punishment?"

She asked in return, "If it was, would you ask Eric to let me go?"

Godric replied immediately, "Yes."

She shook her head and replied, "I do not want you to. I want to work for Eric and finish my contract."

Godric asked, "Explain, please."

She answered, "I have certain skills that help Tempy and after my contract, which is over in a few more months, helps Eric."

Godric asked, "Why would you work for Eric?"

She shook her head and said, "You are still victimizing me just because Eric is a big bad vampire. You need to consider everything from a neutral point of view before you make judgments. In fact, don't make judgments. My brother was a V addict and a drainer, he hurt a lot of people. Both vampires and humans. He should have been put to jail, but he wasn't because the laws are not clear on that. Yes, Eric learnt of my skills from him, but Eric gave me a choice, to lose my brother or work for him. You might say it was him playing with my emotions and my feelings for my brother. But I saw it as Eric showing me exactly how low my brother was and how little he cared about me to sell me off to a vampire. He also explained all the crimes my brother committed. Eric gave me a choice. Also, I did not completely agree to work for Eric for my brother, no, I did it because he hurt people. If I helped Eric with his job to stop people like my brother for a little while, it was not a bad decision. Also, it was Tempy and Jennifer who made it a contract for three years. Then things changed. Eric met Tempy and it was through me. Now do you see? Eric has reason to keep me around, in fact, before he even met Tempy, he protected me simply because I was his employee and under his protection."

Godric nodded and took everything in. After a while, he asked, "Would you mind if I came to your café?"

She smiled and replied, "Tempy told me about your new job. If your are moving to Shreveport, then you are always welcome to my café."

Godric nodded and then smiled his most rakish smile which made Hope's blood rush to her face and other places and make her feel hot and damp, "I would like to talk with you more and visit on you, would that be fine with you, my enchanting lady?"

She gulped and replied in a voice that was a little too breathy, "No. Not a problem. You are always welcome to me. I mean umm to talk to me."

Godric leaned in closer to her slowly as the seconds ticked away, breathing in her sweet scent. She really was enchanting, especially when she licked her lip in that manner. He leaned in even closer a few inches away from her and whispered, "Would you mind if I thanked you for saying things to me that I needed to hear, my enchantress?"

She whispered back, lost in his blue-gray eyes, "I would not mind."

He smirked as his eyes flashed dangerously for barely a second and before she could tell, she was lost. His lips pressed against her lips in the most soft and lingering of kisses. It was fireworks and fantasies in her head. His lips coaxed hers sinfully, her hands dropped the book she was holding onto and then he pulled back, making her whimper and move forward a little longing for his lips. She breathed a bit harshly and her heart thudded. He smirked, satisfied as he looked her up and down. She watched him with heated eyes; her eyes found the tattoos peeking out from the collar of his top, she bit her lip hard as a strong streak of lust flared through her. Her lower muscles clenched as visions of her licking and tracing those tattoos came to her.

It was as if he knew what she was thinking as he chuckled huskily and ran a finger down her cheek and brushed her hear behind her ear. As his finger caressed her ear, she moaned almost inaudibly. She breathed out, "What was that for?"

He replied firmly, "That was my thank you."

By the way his eyes smoldered, it was not just a thank you. Hope processed what she was feeling and decided that he was more than welcome to thank her. As much as he wanted. Before she could open her mouth for a cheeky reply, a stern voice cut through their moment and Godric backed away from her a little.

It was Tempy, no doubt, "Hope Bernadette DeLuca."

She stormed in and demanded, "Did you tell Eric that you would help him get me his bed?"

Eric was right behind her all smug and waiting for more drama. Hope sighed and looked at Godric who looked too damned amused. Hope replied, "No, I told him I would help him with ideas for a human date if he asked for my help. Asked not demanded. That gets you in his bed or not is completely the business of you two."

Tempy nodded, all temper gone, the calculative look slid in and she stated, "Absolutely right. That's why you are my very best friend. One he must ask for your help. Two he must ask me on this date. Three I would never sleep with him after one date. Four he will be a horrible date. Case closed."

With that she left in long strides and out of the room. Eric stood there dumbstruck and furious. He gritted out, "I will not be a horrible date. I am a great date."

With that he followed her out. Godric watched and chuckled. Hope smiled. Then he asked, "Are they always like that?"

Hope snorted, "Worse."

Godric contemplated and replied, "He cares for her."

Hope smiled, "I know. She cares for him too."

Godric commented, "He needs a lot of help."

Hope smirked, "Clearly Eric did not learn anything about charming a woman from you."

Godric smirked sinfully and replied, "Oh no. Charming he did not learn from me. Although feel free to tell me exactly how my charms work."

Hope blushed brightly and told him, "Enough about yourself. You know very well your charms work. We must help them get together."

Godric watched her with soft eyes and nodded, "Yes, we must."

Hope nodded, "You work on teaching Eric about charms and wooing women properly and I will handle getting them in carefully planned situations."

Godric smirked, "So I know about wooing women properly?"

Hope smirked slyly, "Your wooed me a few seconds ago, did you not?"

Eric stormed in right at that moment and for a split second Godric felt like throwing something at him. Eric sat down and growled, "She is the most infuriating woman I have met and I have met a lot of women in my life."

Godric deadpanned, "That is also why you want her."

Hope asked Eric, "How do you feel about a dinner and movie at my place?"

Godric gave her an incredulous look and almost growled out but Eric answered dryly, "Temperance will stake me if we make a movie and I eat you for dinner. Also that would be regressive in my plans of seducing her."

Hope snorted, "You do not want to seduce her. You want to woo her and keep her as you human companion and lover. There is a difference. Also I meant as in a dinner that I will cook for Tempy and myself, you and Godric show up, spent time with us conversing and charming us and later we watch a movie. In short, Godric and I will create chances for you to romance and charm her while making sure you do not mess up and she does not stake you."

Godric looked at her with amazed eyes. She was a manipulative and smart little thing, wasn't she? Eric looked interested. Very interested. She told him quickly, "Yes, now keep your mouth shut and let me handle this."

She yelled, "Tempy. Tempy, come here for a sec."

Temperance came in with her phone in her hand, busily texting away, "You hollered for me, the friend of my heart?"

Hope pouted and stated, "You do not give me any time anymore, my darling heart."

Temperance blinked once and looked at Hope and asked in a drawl, "What may I do to remedy that, the Hope of my life?"

Hope demanded, "Movie night at my place this Saturday. I will cook beforehand."

Temperance frowned and replied, "Done. The movies have to be good ones and not those disgusting romcoms you like. Also no cooking, we will pig out on pizzas, soda and ice-cream."

Hope nodded and replied, "We will watch your favorite, all three The Lord of the Rings movies. Would you mind if Godric came too?"

Godric immediately understood and added softly, with his most charming look, "Yes. I have read all the Tolkien books, but have not seen the movies. Also I would like to be more acquainted with you two."

Eric was watching in silent fascination. He wanted to open his mouth and say something, like invite himself along, but Hope glared at him and gave him a discreet sign to shut it. Temperance shrugged and left the room.

Finally Hope sighed and stated, "Eric you will show send a dozen yellow roses to Temperance tomorrow evening. She says she does not understand why men woo women with flowers and there is no point in them or practical reasoning, but she secretly likes yellow roses. Gramps gives them to Grandma Terri."

Eric nodded a bit in awe and irritated at being given exact orders. Godric asked politely, "Temperance likes yellow roses. What are your favorites, if I might ask?"

Hope smirked, "Lilies. I like all kinds of lilies."

Eric crossed his arms over his wide chest and grumbled, "I do not see the point in watching some movie. How will it help me get her?"

Hope sighed and stated in her best mom-voice, "You will show up on Saturday at sunset with yellow roses again and follow Godric's example and be on your best behavior. You will watch the movie about dwarves, elves, hobbits, wizards and medieval war with interest simply because it is Tempy's favorite movies of all time. You will get to see what Tempy likes and her unguarded side. How she truly is with the people she cares about!"

Eric silently contemplated for a moment and asked incredulously, "She likes dwarves? War, I understand, but dwarves?"

Godric snorted and replied, "It is more than that."

Hope smirked slyly and said, "Not Dwarves. Tempy loves Elves to be exact."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Pointy eared tights wearing arrow shooting tree huggers?"

Hope looked at him, with a slow once over, "Temperance has a fascination and attraction towards Elves. A particular character in specific. Haldir, an elf. He is a Marchwarden, much like a Sheriff, I suppose. He is tall and has long blonde hair and blue eyes."

That peeked Eric's interest. Eric looked at her with smug glee, Hope deadpanned, "She likes the elf, not you, the vampire. Clearly."

Godric chuckled at that and replied, "I like her, Eric. This Temperance Hill. She is perfect for you."

Eric grumbled something about bossy little brunettes, infuriating tall brunettes and annoying brunette makers. Hope giggled and Godric was extremely amused. Hope stood up and with her Godric did too. Together they slowly made their way to her bedroom for her to retire for the night. He asked, "So I should set an example for Eric to learn how to woo women properly from?"

Hope smirked, "Yes."

Godric smirked, "Would you mind being the target of my wooing skills then, my lady?"

Hope gasped and said dramatically, "I thought I was already being wooed by you."

Godric smirked, "You were and are, but I would still like to make my intentions clear."

Hope stopped and looked at his beautiful eyes which did not seem to hold the sadness it once possessed, "What are your intentions, Godric?"

He leaned in closer, tucking her soft hair behind her ear, "I plan on wooing you, my enchantress."

She whispered, "What else, my charmer?"

He leaned in even closer, his breath brushing her flushed face, "I plan on taking whatever you offer, my Hope."

With that he kissed her. A long, slow and dizzying kiss and Hope suddenly found it. She found it. Just like Theresa did, Jennifer did, Tempy did but did not realize yet and all those other women did. She found her Joe, her Jonah, her Eric. She found her Godric, her charmer. He probably did not know, but there was no way Hope was going to let him go now. She found that one thing that made life complete.

She kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his well muscled shoulders, enjoying his hands holding her by hips and waist. He heard his growl a little when she pressed her body against his. She smiled into the kiss.

She was never going to let Godric perish like he wanted to. She would give him all kinds of reasons to live. Eric would have his maker for eternity and Tempy as well. Tempy would be happy because now she had a solid reason to convince Hope to be turned. She was always nagging Hope about it. If Godric would continue to ignite such passion in her and give her his word to charm her always, she would happily ask to be turned, by Jennifer of course. Jennifer thought of her as a daughter already.

She pressed soft kisses on Godric's neck and throat as he pressed her against a nearby wall and growled low in his throat, exciting Hope. His fangs slid out with a slight sound. He wanted to slip away from her, but she caught him by his neck and brushed her nose along his. She brushed her swollen lips to his and licked his fangs, lightly, making him growl and hold her tightly by her hips. She whispered, "I want it all, Godric. No holding back when it comes to me, remember that. I want to know you and have you exactly the way you are."

He growled and replied fiercely, "You do not know what you ask for, my enchantress."

She whispered huskily, "Then give it to me in little doses."

Godric asked, "Are you sure?"

Hope laughed a little and replied, "Am I sure that I want to be wanted by you? Am I sure that I want you to woo me? Am I sure that eventually I want to become your lover? Yes to all three."

He growled and kissed her fiercely, pressing her hard against the wall. She was lost in all the feelings he invoked in her. With his magical lips, tongue, mouth, teeth, fangs, everything. His body felt perfect pressing into her. His hands were mapping her body passionately. She smirked, he especially loved caressing her hips and ass, it seemed. She on the other hand loved his back which rippled with his muscles. She loved feeling those muscles underneath her hand.

Finally he let go of her mouth and pressed little kisses to her cheek and chin and the corner of her lips, letting her pant and catch her breath. Very considerate of him. She whispered to him, telling him with conviction, "I am telling you before hand, my charmer. I will find unending reasons to keep you with me."

Godric smiled and whispered in between kisses, "I have searched for a long, long time. But I found it finally, my enchantress. My Hope." With that he pressed his lips back to her's again and they lost themselves in each other for a long time.


	2. A Very Important Note to my Readers

Hello Readers,

It is with great sorrow that I am writing this but I have bad news. From what I have been hearing, plans on deleting many stories. Well, stories which are all our favorites and just happen to have sex in them, or swearing, or extreme violence.

But if this is to happen then our stories, our very writing style and plotlines will be affected. I mean I cannot write about Eric Northman without mentioning sex, or Clint Barton, or Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, or Godric, or many, many others.

What does it matter why we write what we write? It is our imagination, and our way of expressing it. If cannot allow it then why does the site's motto say, Unleash Your Imagination?

I can't bear to imagine what will happen if so many of my favorite stories are all deleted from the site, I don't even think I could write my own stories with such restrictions.

So please spread the word and let us do something about it.

* * *

><p>There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with Yaoi, Yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc...)<p>

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not be able to log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know that we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be, please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums!

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Also, please sign this petition. I have personally seen the bullying of one of my favorite writers by this 'Critic'. She had to open a new account.<p>

* * *

><p>Copied from the petition of David Anderson:<p>

For as long as has existed, aspiring authors have used it to expand their creativity and imagination. Stories such as songfics are one of many ways for us to show our love of music and writing and share it with the world. However, groups like Critics United have taken it upon themselves to go and harass authors, teasing and bullying the author until he/she has to take down the story. The have no right to do this to authors, and we have to take a stand. and if songfics are not allowed by the site, then why is there catagories like Glee or Phantom of the Opera or Cats on the site for fanfictions? Please help our voice be heard and lets take a stand!

petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2

Please remove the spaces and join the petition, we need to put a stop to this.

Zahra...


End file.
